Hourglass of Time
|image = Hourglass SOT 04.jpg |caption = The Hourglass of Time |game = Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (game), Prince of Persia: Warrior Within |origin = Island of TimePrince of Persia: The Two Thrones: At Babylon's Shores |creator = Unknown (assumed Kaileena) |ability = Sealing the Sands of Time |used = Vizier, Kaileena }} The Hourglass of Time (commonly known as the Hourglass) is an Artifact of Time, present in the Sands of Time Trilogy series. It contains the Sands of Time. Official Description Abilities The Hourglass acts as a containment device for the Sands. The Hourglass can be used in conjunction with the Dagger of Time, which aids in the release and recapture of the Sands.Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time In appearance, it is similar to that of a standard hourglass, only of a more grand design. History Creation The creation of the Hourglass of Time is never specified within the Sands of Time Trilogy. Though its origin is the Island of Time, the assumption is that it, along with the Dagger, Staff and Medallion of Time, was created by Kaileena prior to her death. This is never confirmed in The Sands of Time, Warrior Within or The Two Thrones. Relocation to India At some unspecified point in time the Maharajah of India traveled to the Island of Time with an entourage of men. On the island he found the Hourglass and the three artifacts that accompanied it. Returning to India he placed the Hourglass and Dagger of Time inside his treasure vault. The Medallion was given to his daughter; the Staff fell into the possession of his Vizier. ''The Sands of Time'' Following the sacking of the Maharajah's palace and the acquisition of the artifacts of time by the Persian army under King Sharaman and his son, the Maharajah's Vizier tricked the Prince into releasing the Sands of Time with the Dagger. The Vizier used the Sand Creatures haunting the palace of Azad to transport the Hourglass transported to the Sultan's treasure vault at the top of the Tower of Dawn. Eventually, the Prince and Farah arrived at the Tower of Dawn. When Farah instructed the Prince how to insert the Dagger inside the dome of the hourglass, the Prince hesitated, questioning her motives. His delay allowed the Vizier to drive them out of the Tower, and the first attempt at performing "Grand Rewind" was a failure. Farah would later attempt to complete the task herself, before sacrificing herself to save the Prince from the Blue Sand Generals. The Prince, grief-stricken at the loss of his family and Farah. He rejected the Vizier's offer of immortality and struck the Hourglass with the Dagger, recapturing the Sands and triggering the Grand Rewind. The events undone, the Hourglass remained locked away in the treasure vaults undisturbed. ''Warrior Within'' The Hourglass was present when the Prince traveled to the Island of Time. In the past, the hourglass was still active, as Kaileena had yet to be killed.Prince of Persia: Warrior Within The hourglass was set to mark how much time before the empress created the sands of time. The Hourglass was a constant reminder of the Empress' eventual fate to die at the hands of the Dahaka. After the Prince destroyed the Dahaka, the empty hourglass remained on the Island of Time. Trivia *The Hourglass appeared in Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones, during the Prince's fight with the Dark Prince inside of his mind. Gallery ''The Sands of Time'' Promotional Hourglass of time.jpg The Hourglass.jpg The_Hourglass_of_Time_(PoP_SoT).jpg Screenshots Hourglass SOT 02.jpg Hourglass SOT 03.jpg See Also *Dagger of Time *Sands of Time *Medallion of Time References }} Category:Sands of Time Category:Warrior Within Category:Sands of Time Canon